


Raindrops

by Hazmatqueen



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazmatqueen/pseuds/Hazmatqueen
Summary: ***Spoilers for Episode 46.***Tora is apologizing to Poppy for his behavior at dinner the night before.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> I am not really sure where this one is gone but we will see. This could very well be the only chapter to this... I really don't know. Hopefully if you read it you like it! I know most of my chapters are pretty short in all of my works, they are meant to give those of you who read them a quick "brain break." Sometimes all we need is 2-3 min to escape our own worlds a little bit, and I am still really new to this whole thing. Hopefully as I grow as a (bad) writer, they will get longer as we go along. Anyway, please enjoy!

“I’m sorry for yelling at ya. And for makin’ ya feel like you weren’t wanted.” 

The words caught her by surprise, “H-Huh?” He was apologizing, actually, and truly apologizing. She had never experienced this before. Julri had sometimes said sorry after one of their many fights, but he had never meant it. She had learned that in that relationship, Julri said sorry only when it was convenient for him. She knew that now. At this point Poppy was convinced that Julri had just been gas lighting her and manipulating her into staying with him for as long as she did. Tears began welling in her eyes as she looked at the man in front of her. Tora was everything Julri wasn’t and then some. Her thoughts flashed to moments earlier in the living room, there was something about those gray sweatpants and his arms being exposed. She flushed, hardly listening to what he was saying, thankful she had put the blanket around his soldiers.

“Sorry for orderin’ ya around.” Tora started, looking away from her for a split second. She bit the inside of her cheek in hopes that it would stop her tears from escaping. “None of it’s what you might think it is.” She knew he had meant the situation that was playing out last night but it was true in this moment too. She wanted to believe that what was supposed to be their last meeting, had everything to do with just his job. His job that he had flat out admitted was indeed, mafia related. Poppy was also beginning to wonder how Quincey fit into that mafia work, especially if Tora was his bodyguard, but that was a question for a different day.

He glanced back at her, and she gazed down at her hands. “I said I'm sorry to you. And I meant it. Okay?” At those words she looked back up at him, unable to stop the single bead of water, slipped off her eyelashes and gently slid down her cheek. She took a sharp intake of breath before saying. “Thank you for your apology Tora, I appreciate it and understand your frustration at the situation. You also have to understand that some of the things you said last night were hurtful and cruel.” Not wanting another tear to leave her eyes, poppy looked up at the ceiling of the dark apartment, and took another, long, slow, deep breath. 

“With that being said, this is the first real apology I have ever gotten from a man that I have been slightly interested in, or somewhat involved with in the first place.” Tora, who had just taken a large bite of fish, perked up at the words ‘Interested in’. He chewed more slowly, eyes fixed on her. 

Poppy continued, “I already forgave you, before even coming over here today. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, I know you are only trying to keep me out of whatever is going on in your life, I’m assuming to keep me safe.” She dropped her eyes to look at him. The silver lining them was mostly gone, but her eyes bore into him as she continued, “And even after all of what happened last night, when I got home, all I could think about was you. All the moments that mean so much to me even though we haven’t known each other for very long. I kept thinking about how I regretted not getting to make you fish the night at my apartment like you had wanted… I remembered how much fun it was to have something or someone good in my life to make me laugh that same night though… For a moment you were or are that someone good and with you being sick, I was worried that you weren't going to take care of yourself, and with a high fever like the one you had I… I just…” Her words faltered. Her cheeks turned red and the water in her eyes was more apparent now. “I was worried about you, and wish I could have done more to help you last night.” She said as she looked away again, not wanting to see his reaction to what she had just admitted. 

There was a shift in the wind outside, it caused the rain to beat against the kitchen window. It was better to let the sky do the crying for her she thought as she resumed biting the inside of her cheek to distract herself. She didn't notice Tora putting down his chopsticks, or scooting his stool closer to hers. She only noticed his close proximity when he grasped her hand in his. Blinking up at him in surprise she went to pull her hand away, but he held it more firmly. His other hand moved to the back of her neck, causing the blanket she had wrapped around him to fall to the ground. “Oh god, his arms.” She thought to herself, trying not to stare at them, trying to focus on anything but him. But the hand at the back of her neck held her softly and forced her to look into his warm amber eyes. “Thanks for the fish, Bobby. And thanks for caring.” Tora stated before he leaned in and covered her mouth with his.


End file.
